closinglogosfandomcom-20200214-history
Anchor Bay Object Studios
Background: Anchor Bay Object Studios (formerly Thorn EMI Video or Thorn EMI/HBO Video stylized as Toonbox Home Video) is an American independent licensee, producer and distributor of home video and entertainment programming and film and television productions in North America, with approximately 3,000,000,000 all media titles in domestic release, and approximately 450 programs internationally via sublicense agreements. For many of its titles, Image has exclusive audio and broadcast rights as well as digital download rights to approximately 2,100 video programs and over 400 audio programs containing more than 6,000 tracks. The company is headquartered between Burbank, California and Chatsworth, California. In 1986, the company remaned as Anchor Bay Entertainment. In June 2011, the company was returned. The company went defunct in October 28, 2018, and folded into Powerhouse of Entertainment. 1st Logo (as Thorn EMI Video) (November 15, 1981-Early 1982) Nickname: "The Thorn" Logo: On a blue (or dark blue) background, we see the 1979 Thorn EMI Screen Entertainment logo, only it is in black and white and there is now a black box under "THORN EMI" that says "VIDEO". FX/SFX: None. Music/Sounds: None. Availability: Extremely rare. You can find this on the earliest Thorn EMI Video releases, including their first twelve releases (The Tubes Video, April Wine Live in London, I Am a Dancer, Can't Stop the Music, Times Square, Death on the Nile, The Cruel Sea, The Day the Earth Caught Fire, The Best of Benny Hill, Scars of Dracula, Sophia Loren: Her Own Story and S.O.S. Titanic), and The Mirror Crack'd. Editor's Note: TBA 2nd Logo (March 20, 1982-1985) Nicknames: "The Thorn II", "Thornimated" Logo: Against a black background, a blue circle of light zooms up into the screen, spins around, and turns rainbow, then splits into two light circles which spin and shrink into a shape that looks like an upside down "T" with pointed ends, most likely representing a thorn. A white box with a blue aura is drawn around the shape, and it backs away. As this happens, a white box with the words "THORN EMI" appears under that box, which has since turned blue, and when that backs away a white box surrounds that, the bottom of which contains the word "VIDEO". FX/SFX: The Scanimated circles of light spinning and splitting, then turning into the logo. Also, the "drawing" effects and boxes being added on. Music/Sounds: A light, synthesized tune that ends in the beating of a drum. Availability: Rare. Appears on Ready, Steady, Go!: Volume One, the first few collections of Fat Albert and the Cosby Kids, and Danger Mouse. Thorn EMI also distributed releases from Powerhouse of Entertainment, Thames Video, Orion Pictures, Hemdale Film Corporation, The Saul Zaentz Company and Carolco Pictures. Several releases that had this logo were Xtro, The Evil Dead, The Terminator and First Blood. Among the first were Queen's Greatest Flix, One Flew Over the Cuckoo's Nest, The Lord of the Rings, Rockshow, The Burning, and Heartland. This logo is also found on various pre-cert releases in the United Kingdom, including First Blood, A Passage to India, certain copies of The Wicker Man and the later pre-cert release of Watership Down (the very first release, from 1982, has no logo at all). Can be seen on Charlie Chan and the Curse of the Dragon Queen. Editor's Note: TBA 3rd Logo (as Thorn EMI/HBO Video) (1985-1986) Nickname: "Brick in the Wall" Logo: Against two "walls" of purple lights, the words "THORN" and "EMI" fly from the top and bottom of the screen towards the top. A purple "HBO" logo appears, and we see it "O" first (through the hole). It joins a white rectangle that has appeared in the middle of the logo. The word "VIDEO" drops from the bottom of the rectangle, the "O" in the "HBO" logo gets the circle in its hole, and two white "comets" streak past the top and bottom of the logo, leaving two white lines. The background then turns blackberry-colored. FX/SFX: The "flying" words. Which aren't as good looking as the logo by HBO/Cannon Video, which looks better even though it was copied from this. Music/Sounds: Same as Thorn EMI #2. Availability: TBA Editor's Note: TBA 4th Logo (as HBO/Cannon Video) (Early 1986) TBA 5th Logo (as Toonbox Home Video) (2011-2014) Nickname: "The Box" Logo: on a Black Background, we see the Box and The Letters fall down, shine so bright and Transform into the Word "Toonbox". The Word Appears, we see the word "HOME VIDEO" and Then Double Os Blink Like Goggles and The Slash Light Appears and The Logo Fades. FX/SFX: Toonbox Entertainment is in Canada. Music/Sounds: Same as Visualock Studios. Availability: Same as 3rd Logo. Can be seen on The TV Show BFDIA (2012-2013), The Film The Nut Job (2014) and The Film Layover (2001). Editor's Note: TBA 6th Logo (as Anchor Bay Object Studios) (2014-October 28, 2018) Nickname: "The Sailboat" Logo: We see abstract drawings of a light blue body of water under a yellow sky with blue tinted clouds floating by. A navy blue sailboat in the water moves toward us. When we see the boat at a comfortable distance, the screen fades white with a framed picture of the sailboat on the water in the center of the screen. The company name then appears, taking on the appearance of the print identity seen in the first logo. The words wave in place as if they were seen underwater before taking on a normal appearance. "Entertainment" is Replaced as "Object Studios". Variant: A still version of this logo with Starz byline. FX/SFX: Simple but effective animation will give this logo "The Thorn" to replenish These Subtitle "A Powerhouse of Entertainment Company". Music/Sounds: Same as Alliance Films Logo and Entertainment One Logo. Availability: Same as 4th Logo. Can be seen on The Film Gone Girl (2014), The Short Film IFDB (2016) and The Triple TV Shows Ato (TV Series) (2015), BFB (2017) and Hanazuki: Full of Treasures (2017). Editor's Note: In October 28, 2018, Anchor Bay Object Studios was finally suspended on Powerhouse of Entertainment for being acquired, merged, sold and folded into POE. Category:Logos Category:Dream Logos Category:Old Logos Category:Real Logos Category:New Logos Category:Fake Logos Category:Defunct Category:Watercooler Category:Defunct Watercooler Logos Category:1981 Category:2014 Category:Defunct in 2018 Category:2018 Category:Powerhouse of Entertainment, Inc. Category:Lionsgate Entertainment Inc. Category:Anchor Bay Object Studios Category:Home Video production companies